Black Sun and White Moon
by hanrl
Summary: Mencintai Ichigo adalah sebuah pilihan, Rukia hanya bisa berdiam diri atas ketidak mampuannya untuk terus disamping Ichigo. Sebuah cinta antara manusia dan Shinigami yang sepertinya sulit untuk dijalani. Tidak akan ada yang tahu takdir seperti apa yang akan mempertemukan mereka.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : BLEACH by. Tite Kubo

Pairing :

Ichigo Kurosaki x Kuchiki Rukia

Genre :

Friendship, Angst, Romance, General. alur cepat

Rate : K+

By :

/

Seperti cinta sang matahari pada sang bulan. Namun perbedaan lah yang memisahkan. Memisahkan segalanya. Sebuah takdir yang tidak mampu dapat bersatu.

/

Hujan deras memenuhi Rukongai, perempuan berperawakan kecil itu hanya berjalan dengan kimono hitamnya dan zanpakuto miliknya yang berada dipinggannya, kain putih yang biasa dikenakannya sebagai tanda bahwa dia seorang _taichou_ kini tidak dipakai, hanya menyisakan kimono hitam yang biasa dia kenakan sebelum ataupun sesudah menjadi _taichou_ di devisi 13. Sudah hampir 5 tahun sejak peperangan terakhir Soul Society masih terus dibangun mengganti kerusakan parah yang telah dihasilkan oleh peperangan, pergantian-pergantian telah dilalui dengan duka. Kapten dan wakil kapten yang telah tiada sudah diganti dan beberapa bangunan yang dibangun ulang dengan arsitek yang berbeda untuk mengurangi kenangan masa lalu.

Ichigo Kurosaki, pemeran tokoh utama itu bahkan sudah tidak dapat melihat roh lagi meskipun tidak sepenuhnya. Rukia –perempuan bertubuh kecil, berjalan keatas bukit yang berada di Inazuri –tempat asal rukia- yang dulu sering didatanginya dan tempat kedua kakak-adik yang dulu akrab dengannya di makamkan. Rukia berdiri didepan batu yang bertuliskan nama dua kakak-adik itu dan ketiga temannya yang dulu sering bersamanya dan Renji.

Setelah cukup lama berdiri Rukia duduk didekat pohon yang berada didekatnya, jika dilihat Rukia sedang bermeditasi atau sedang berbicara dengan Sode no Shirayuki? Entahlah hanya dirinya yang tahu. Sejak menjadi _taichou_ di devisi-13 membuat Rukia terus berlatih menggunakan bankainya meskipun itu harus memiliki konsentrasi yang tinggi dan berada pada suhu dibawah titik beku. Dia tidak menghiraukan ucapan Byakuya untuk tidak menggunakan Bankai. Karena dengan menggunakannya nyawa Rukia sebagai taruhan dan itu bukan hal yang mampu untuk di pikirkan Byakuya.

Hampir satu jam lamanya kini sekitar jarak satu meter dari tempatnya berpijak tumbuhan hidup maupun tanah berubah membeku, rambut rukia yang sehitam pualam sedikit berubah menjadi putih. Mengontrol bankai nya bukanlah hal yang mudah, bertahan selama 5 detik saja sudah merupakan kemajuan untuk Rukia.

 _Sudah cukup sampai sini saja Rukia-sama, tubuh anda belum terbiasa untuk menerimanya._ Suara Sode no Shirayuki terdengar dipendengaran Rukia hingga membuat perempuan mungil itu menaikan suhu tubuhnya secara perlahan ke suhu normal.

Meskipun Sode no Shirayuki adalah zanpakuto Rukia selalu menganggapnya sebagai kakak dan seorang sahabat, dia tidak akan membantah ucapan Shirayuki –hanya untuk ucapan yang benar saja.

Setelah kembali ke suhu normal rukia menghela napas panjang, kepalanya terasa pusing dan tubuhnya terasa semakin ringan.

Zrass...

Suara angin menghantarkan kedatangan Kuchiki Byakuya yang saat ini berjalan dengan angkuh seperti biasanya, menghadap ke arah Rukia yang tertidur kemudian mengangkatnya untuk kembali kerumah.

.

.

"hey, Chad. Kupikir kau tidak akan pulang" Ichigo mengisi gelasnya dengan air putih, saat ini dirinya sedang berada di kediaman Chad bersama dengan Keigo dan Mizuiro. Chad tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo dan hanya memperhatikan Keigo dan Mizuiro bertengkar karena hal-hal yang tidak penting. Tidak berubah, itulah hal yang pertama kali Chad pikirkan saat melihat teman-teman sekolahnya dulu. "hei Ichigo! Kau harus berkencan dengan Inoe" ucap Keigo semangat, pasalnya temannya yang memiliki rambut orange itu sudah beberapa kali terlihat sedang mengantar Inoe Orihime pulang.

"hm" Ichigo bergumam tak pasti. Ada hal yang sepertinya tidak dia pahami dan dia lupakan. Chad yang sedaritadi diam hanya melihat Ichigo dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan. "hoo, pasti kau sudah berbuat yang macam-macam kan pada Inoe" persimpangan empat tercetak jelas di dahi Ichigo dan membuat Keigo hampir terpental dengan pukulan yang bahkan tidak seberapa itu. "diamlah Keigo, atau kau ingin ku lempar keluar" kira-kira seperti itulah yang terjadi setelah lima tahun sejak peperangan terakhir, karena pada kenyataannya Shunsui Kyoraku telah menghampuskan ingatan mereka. Hingga membuat mereka tidak mengingat apapun tentang Soul Society ataupun hal yang semacamnya.

.

"Ichigo, apa kau merasa ada yang aneh?" kali ini Chad bersuara, kini mereka berada diperjalanan menuju rumah sakit tempat Ishida Uryu bekerja. Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya.

"sedikit" ucapnya terdiam. Jarak antara mereka dengan rumah sakit tinggal 40 meter lagi. Setelah sampai mereka langsung menuju atap rumah sakit tempat perjanjian mereka bertemu. Ichigo dan Chad masih berada dalam keheningan sejak percakapan terakhir.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya merasakan sebagian kecil dari hollow dan reiatsu yang sepertinya naik turun"

"ya, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama"

"apa harus seorang wakil kapten yang turun hanya untuk membasmi hollow kecil dan reiatsu yang labil? Atau pangkatmu sudah diturunkan Abarai?" Ishida berucap datar pada seseorang yang berada didepannya tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresi meledek atau apapun hingga yang melihatnya merasa jengkel dan kesal.

Baru akan menjawab ucapan Ishida seseorang muncul dan mengagetkan mereka, "Ishida kau bicara dengan siapa?" Ichigo bertanya saat melihat Ishida yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Ishida hanya terdiam lalu merasakan hembusan angin melewati mereka menandakan bahwa Abarai Renji telah pergi dari hadapannya. "tidak ada" ucap Ishida tidak acuh.

"lalu untuk apa kalian kesini dengan mengganggu jam makan siangku?" ucapnya sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot. "hey, Chad barusaja pulang dari New York dan kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

"apakabar Chad?" Ishida tak peduli pada ucapan Ichigo dan menyapa Chad yang selalu terlihat diam saja.

"Seperti yang terlihat" ucap Chad, hari ini Ichigo merasa akan naik darah jika terus-terusan bertemu orang seperti Keigo maupun Ishida. Ishida hanya menghembuskan napasnya panjang sebelum menyuruh mereka berdua untuk mengikuti dirinya ke ruangan pribadi. "baiklah, sepertinya jam praktekku bisa digantikan, kalian bisa menungguku di ruangan ini sampai aku kembali. Tidak lama, setelah ini aku akan membawa kalian kesuatu tempat"

Setelah kepergian Ishida, Ichigo dan Chad saling memandang aneh.

Ishida kembali ke atap rumah sakit bersama Renji, sebenarnya Renji hanya pergi kedalam rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan karena beberapa detik lalu dia merasakan reiatsu yang tipis. "apa maksudmu untuk membawa mereka kesuatu tempat?" Renji berdiri diatas pagar pembatas bersama Ishida yang menyender pada pagar pembatas. "tidak ada, aku hanya akan mengajak mereka ke sekolah" Renji terdiam sesaat lalu menatap Ishida "aku tidak ingin mendengar bahwa ingatan mereka kembali Ishida, cukup kau yang mengingatnya" Renji mengakhiri ucapan mereka dan kali ini dirinya benar-benar pergi dari sana. Ishida menghela napas panjang, memikirkan apakah tindakannya ini benar apa salah. Dilain sisi dia tidak ingin mengingat peperangan di Soul Society 5 tahun lalu, tapi dilain sisi juga dia kasihan terhadap Ichigo dan Chad yang seperti orang tidak mengerti apa-apa.

.

.

"untuk apa kita ke sekolah?" tanya Ichigo yang sepertinya gatal untuk tidak bertanya, meskipun sekarang liburan musim panas hingga membuat keadaan sekolah menjadi sepi dan tepat untuk bernostalgia, tapi terdengar cukup aneh untuk ukuran seperti Ishida Uryu yang bahkan mungkin tidak memiliki kenangan berarti.

"Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun" ketiga pria yang sudah menginjak umur duapuluhan melihat kearah seorang wanita berambut coklat keemasan dengan menenteng sekotak donat. "selamat siang Inoe" ucap Ichigo tersenyum lembut kepada Inoe Orihime, Ishida maupun Chad sudah sangat tahu bahwa Inoe memiliki perasaan yang lebih pada Ichigo, dan sepertinya Ichigo juga begitu –sepertinya. Ishida menelan ludahnya denga susah jika mengingat kedekatan Ichigo dan Inoe. Bagaimanapun juga sebelum ini Ichigo memiliki perasaan pada orang lain yang bahkan sekarang tidak bisa dilihatnya.

"kalian ingin kemana?" tanya Inoe dengan wajahnya yang cantik namun terlihat bingung, "SMA Karakura" ucap Chad datar. Inoe berbinar mendengar sekolah mereka dulu "boleh aku ikut? Ahh sudah lama sekali tidak kesana"

"boleh" ucap Ichigo dan Ishida berbarengan. Dan pada akhirnya mereka berempat menuju sekolah mereka dulu.

.

"kalian boleh memakan ini" ucap Inoe saat mereka sudah berada dikelas mereka saat kelas dua. "terima kasih Inoe" ucap Ichigo yang saat ini duduk dibangku depan bersama Inoe sedangkan Chad berdiri didepan papan tulis hijau itu. Ishida berdiri didekat jendela dekat dengan tempat duduk Ichigo dulu. Dimeja itu tercetak dengan samar nama Rukia. Ishida hanya memandang Ichigo dan Inoe dari belakang lalu kembali melihat kearah luar jendela.

Ishida hampir tersedak dengan salivanya sendiri saat milihat sebuah senkaimon yang terbuka diatas ketinggian 100 meter diatas gedung yang berada dihadapannya. Melihat seseorang dengan kimono hitam baru saja keluar dari sana kemudian menghilang dengan cepat, dia tahu persis itu siapa. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, jika seorang _taichou_ turun sendiri dalam pembasmian hollow, itu berarti sudah parah. Ishida tiba-tiba saja merasakan reiatsu yang cukup besar dari arah barat kota Karakura, berlawanan dari tempat dia berdiri sekarang sehingga menyulitkan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ishida melihat kearah Ichigo, Chad, dan Inoe. Mereka bersikap biasa saja seolah tidak merasakan apapun.

Rrr.. rrr.. rrr..

Ishida melihat lencana yang menggantung disamping celana Ichigo bergetar. "Ichigo" suara Ishida menggema diseluruh ruangan, padahal dia rasa suaranya cukup normal untuk memanggil dan tidak panik. Ichigo menoleh kearah Ishida begitu juga dengan Chad dan Inoe yang memandangnya bingung.

"kau selalu membawa lencana itu?"

Ichigo mengernyit bingung begitu juga Inoe, dan Chad seperti biasa hanya diam memerhatikan. "lencana apa?" Ishida seolah mendapat pukulan telak pada otaknya saat dia lupa bahwa lencana itu tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang yang normal. "ah tidak, aku hanya bergumam" ucap Ishida cepat lalu kembali melihat keluar jendela. Kekuatan nya sebagai seorang quincy belum sepenuhnya pulih, jika dipaksakan kekuatan itu akan benar-benar hilang, selama 5 tahun terakhir ini dia hanya bisa membantu melawan hollow yang memiliki kekuatan yang lemah saja.

Chad yang sedari tadi diam memerhatikan Ishida dengan seksama sesekali melihat pada lencana yang menggantung di celana Ichigo. Benar, Chad dapat melihat lencana itu menggantung di celana Ichigo sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu, dia tidak menanyakannya mungkin karena Ichigo memang sengaja memasangnnya disana. Tapi kali ini beda, Ishida juga melihatnya bahwa lencana itu bergetar dan Ichigo sama sekali tidak merasa risih dengan getaran yang cukup kencang itu –begitu juga Inoe.

"ah, apa yang membuatmu mengajak kami kesini Ishida?" tanya Ichigo setelah sadar bahwa mereka sejak datang tidak melakukan apapun, dan dirinya hanya berbicara dengan Inoe. "bernostalgia" ucap Ishida tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, membuat Ichigo kesal sendiri.

"jawaban yang klise, lalu apa yang kau maksud dengan lencana?"

"tidak a–" sebelum ucapan itu selesai mereka merasakan goncangan yang besar, "cepat berlari kebawah" ucap Ichigo yang kaget saat merasakan getaran yang kuat. Ishida, Chad maupun Inoe langsung berlari keluar mengikuti Ichigo. Jantung Ishida berpacu dengan cepat, jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu diluar penalaran manusia biasa.

Chad hampir memperlihatkan ekpresinya yang tidak pernah ditunjukan saat melihat lima _menos grande_ yang berjejer tinggi disebelah barat kota Karakura yang tidak seberapa jauh dari tempatnya. Ichigo maupun Inoe jatuh tertidur saat menghirup udara luar yang sudah sedingin es, Ishida langsung merubah penampilannya memakai seragam Quincy, tanpa mengetahui bahwa Chad hampir melotot dengan matanya yang sipit.

"Ishida" ucap Chad hingga membuat Ishida hampir terjatuh karena salah berpijak. "Chad? Kau belum tertidur?" ucap Ishida hampir memekik tidak percaya, Ikkaku yang entah dari mana kini berada disamping Ishida. "oy quincy, kau ingin apa heh?" ucap Ikkaku yang cukup mengerti keadaan Ishida. Karena tidak jarang mereka bertemu saat Ikkaku mendapat patroli di daerah Karakura. "kau tidak perlu tahu shinigami tidak memiliki rambut" ucap Ishida kesal. "hah? Apa maksudmu itu mata empat. Kau cukup duduk disini dan membawa kedua teman mu itu pergi dan berlindung. Ohh tidak untuk mu badan besar" Ikkaku berbicara panjang dengan tampang menjengkelkan. Ishida ingin sekali memanah kepala botak itu dengan panah quincy nya. Tapi Ikkaku benar, Ichigo maupun Inoe harus di pindahkan mengingat Ichigo cukup terkenal di dunia roh.

"cih." Ishida mendecih dan mengangkat Inoe dan menyeret Ichigo, meskipun pria dia bukanlah pemilik badan besar seperti Chad ataupun Ichigo, staminanya akan dia keluarkan jika dalam pertarungan tidak untuk membopong orang.

.

.

" _ **Some no mai, tsukishiro**_ "

Rukia berkonsentrasi dengan _menos grande_ yang entah dari mana bisa keluar dari Hueco Mundo. Tiga dari _menos grande_ itu musnah masih ada dua lagi yang tidak masuk dalam lingkaran. Renji dan Ikkaku yang sebelumnya entah dari mana langsung membantu Rukia, yang sedikit kelelahan. Rukia menganga tidak elitnya saat melihat Chad yang berada dibelakang Ikkaku, "oyy, badan besar. Kau masih ingatkan menggunakan kekuatanmu?" tanya Ikkaku seperti memerintah. Chad hanya mengangguk dan mengeluarkan tangan besinya.

Ikkaku bersiap melempar Chad pada hitungan ketiga tanpa menyadari bahwa _menos grande_ itu sedang mengaktifkan _cero_. Rukia berteriak untuk tidak melempar Chad dan segera pindah dari situ namun Ikkaku sudah siap melempar begitu juga dengan Chad hingga Chad sudah terbang kearah _menos grande_ itu. "tidakk!"

Krakk...

Topeng _menos grande_ itu pecah terlebih dahulu sebelum _cero_ meluncur, sedangkan Chad sudah terlempar dan dihentikan oleh Renji.

"are, are.. kenapa kalian lama sekali, he?" ucap seseorang dengan tubuh yang berdiri secara terbalik.

"Hirako _taichou_!" ucap Rukia bersyukur. "Ikkaku, setelah ini kuharap kau mampir ke devisi 13!" ucap Rukia, setelah melihat Renji mengakhiri _menos grande_ trakhir. Ikkaku melirik keatas sambil bersiul tidak bersalah.

Shinji Hirako berjalan diatas udara mendekati Chad yang sudah berdiri diatas tanah. "che. Kita lihat. Bukan kah ini temannya Kurosaki?" ucapnya dengan wajah yang meremehkan seperti biasa. Chad hanya diam, mengingat kembali potongan-potongan kejadian yang selama ini ia lupakan.

"maaf, Hirako _taichou_ aku akan mengurusnya, anda bisa kembali ke Soul Society" Hirako hanya menggidikan bahunya lalu masuk kedalam Senkaimon diikuti oleh Ikkaku.

Setelah kepergian mereka Rukia dan Renji mendekati Chad yang hanya terdiam. "apa kau terluka?" tanya Rukia sambil menatap Chad. "tidak" jawab Chad singkat, persimpangan empat sudah mampir didahi Renji. "tidakkah kau berubah sedikit cara bicaramu itu?" ucap Renji kesal yang mendapat jitakan manis dikepalanya dari Rukia. "kau juga tidak berubah nanas merah"

"Chad, kau mengingat kami?" tanya Rukia lagi. Chad hanya diam, sebenarnya diahanya mengingat wajah mereka. "tidak, aku hanya ingat wajah kalian"

Rukia menghela napas panjang, dirinya bersyukur karena sepertinya tidak ada ingatan berarti yang dapat dikenang oleh Chad. "kalau begitu kami akan segera kembali, kau pulanglah"

Senkaimon sudah terbuka dibelakang Rukia dan Renji, Renji berjalan duluan kedalam. "Rukia cepatlah"

"panggil aku Rukia _taichou_!" umpat Rukia kesal. "ah, Chad. Sampai jumpa"

"Kuchiki?" Rukia menoleh merasa namanya dipanggil. "tidak, aku hanya mengingat nama itu" Rukia tersenyum, lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Chad sebelum pintu senkaimon tertutup.

/ _To Be Continue_ /

huhaa apa iniii hikk :" aku terlalu cinta dengan Ichiruki sampai aku gatel pengen buat cerita mereka. Aku pasrah dengan pairing canon yang diberikan Tite Kubo #nangiskeras

aku bener-bener butuh curahan hatiku yang dapat menampung tentang gagalnya Ichiruki dan tiadanya Ginran T_T

ini fanfic pertama ku yang ku publis di ffn, maaf jika banyak typo. Karena ini kerja sekali-ketik-langsung-publis T_T

see you, yaa. aku butuh review dari kalian. :"

Lampung, 2016


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : BLEACH by. Tite Kubo

Pairing :

Ichigo Kurosaki x Kuchiki Rukia

Genre :

Friendship, Angst, Romance, General. alur cepat

Rate : K+

By.

 _/ Black Sun and White Moon /_

 _Rukia... Rukia..._

 _Tidak! Hisana bawa adik mu pergi!_

 _"Kaa-saann!"_

Rukia terbangun dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya, jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat mata violetnya mengerjap dengan cepat juga. Tangan kecilnya itu meremas dadanya yang bahkan tidak terasa sakit. Ingatan tentang seseorang seolah muncul dalam mimpinya.

"Rukia- _sama_ , Byakuya- _sama_ menunggu anda untuk makan malam bersama" Rukia tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh pada pintu geser yang masih tertutup. Keadaan kamarnya memang masih gelap karena dirinya tertidur pada sore hari. Pelayan keluarga Kuchiki masih berada dibalik pintu itu.

" _Hai"_ Rukia menarik selimutnya dan menatanya kembali sebelum mengganti pakainnya dengan _yukata_ berwarna abu-abu yang dihiasi motif bunga sakura. Saat ini tidak ada kegiatan di devisi 13 sejak kepulangannya dari Karakura beberapa jam yang lalu, dirinya hanya menyuruh anggotanya untuk berlatih, sejak kepergian Ukitake, tidak ada lagi seseorang yang dapat mengerti Rukia dengan baik, _taichou_ sebelum dirinya itu memang sangat peduli terhadapnya layaknya seorang ibu.

Setelah keluar Rukia langusung menuju ruang tengah yang biasa digunakan untuk makan malam oleh Byakuya. Rukia berjalan anggun mendekati Byakuya, tata krama dan sopan santun yang diajarkan keluarga Kuchiki bukanlah sebuah kata saja. Pada dasarnya Rukia hanya perlu bersikap tahu diri atas keluarga Kuchiki yang telah mengangkatnya.

Makan malam ini dilalui dengan tenang dan dalam diam, tidak ada percakapan antara dua Kuchiki itu. Sejak insiden Aizen yang mengambil Hogyoku yang berada didalam diri Rukia, Byakuya tidak lagi terlalu tak acuh pada perempuan kecil itu. Semuanya berubah secara bertahap.

 _Rukia.._

Rukia tersedak dengan makanannya saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Byakuya hanya diam melihat adik nya yang tiba-tiba tersedak. Rukia terdiam beberapa saat untuk meyakinkan pendengarannya, panggilan itu merupakan suara wanita yang tidak dikenalnya, tidak pelayan Kuchiki atau siapa pun yang dia kenal.

"ada apa Rukia?" tanya Byakuya membuka suara melihat keanehan Rukia. "tidak ada _Nii-sama_ maaf jika saya membuat _Nii-sama_ merasa tidak nyaman" ucap Rukia. Byakuya hanya melanjutkan makannya tanpa menjawab ucapan Rukia, tidak ada gunanya bertanya pada sang adik yang memang selalu menutup diri.

.

.

Saat ini seluruh _taichou_ berkumpul di devisi 1, rapat dadakan ini baru saja dimulai sekitar limabelas menit yang lalu, seperti biasa Zaraki Kenpachi dari devisi 11 datang terlambat begitu juga dengan Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Hanya kapten devisi 13 yang tidak hadir karena sudah mendahului para kapten yang lain. Shunsui Kyouraku sudah menganggap Kuchiki Rukia seperti Joushin Ukitake –sahabatnya, mengingat Rukia yang selalu terjun langsung ke tempat sama seperti Kenpachi, Kyouraku menyuruhnya untuk melihat keadaan.

"bisa beri penjelasanmu tentang kejadian ini Kurotsuchi _taichou_?" kapten dari seluruh kapten itu bertanya dengan nada suram namun tetap tegas. Mayuri memutar bola matanya jengah, "aku baru saja menemukan Reiatsu Yhwach, namun hanya sedikit. Aku akan mencoba meneliti kembali Reiatsu itu"

"ahh, aku baru saja mendapatkan ada sekumpulan hollow yang masuk di daerah Rokungai dibagian selatan" Mayuri terlihat sibuk dengan mesin ciptaannya. "Sial! Aku mendapat Reiatsu yang besar dari arah sana, reiatsu tidak dikenal!" umpat Mayuri yang bahkan tidak tahu bicara pada siapa –atau mengumpat pada siapa. Kyouraku berdiri menyuruh sebagian _taichou_ untuk bersiap dijalur yang sudah mereka tetapkan masing-masing. "Kuchiki-san kau susul Rukia yang berada di Selatan Rokungai" tanpa banyak bicara Byakuya sudah ber Shunpo tanpa mendengar perintah selanjutnya dari Kyouraku.

"saat ini aku menandai siaga C suruh semua wakil kapten dan anggota untuk mengawasi di tempat masing-masing" Nanao yang berada disamping Soi Fon langsung memberi peringatan itu lewat kupu-kupu neraka. Para kapten devisi sudah pergi dari hadapan sang pemimpin begitu juga Nanao.

"kali ini apa lagi?" gumam Kyouraku sambil memandang Katen Kyokotsu –zanpakutou miliknya.

.

Rukia bershunpo menuju selatan Rokungai, perasaannya sungguh tidak enak dengan reiatsu ini, dia tidak pernah merasakannya namun begitu familiar dalam tubuhnya. Dia sebagai kapten tidak memiliki wakil kapten yang selalu siaga bersamanya dalam kasus di lapangan, mereka hanya dilatih untuk menjadi mata-mata dan membantu devisi lain jika terjadi sesatu yang tidak baik –tentunya.

Saat ini dia hanya ditemani oleh satu dari anggota devisinya yang berperan sebagai pencatat.

"Kuchiki _taichou_ " ucap Hayase Minato –anggota devisi 13. Rukia memelankan langkahnya dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Hayase. "ada apa?" Hayase menoleh kekanan kearah hutan yang daun pepohonannya seperti bergerak akibat sesatu yang disengaja. Rukia juga melihat kearah pandang apa yang dilihat oleh Hayase. Mereka berhenti untuk meneliti akan apa yang terjadi disana.

Zrasshhh... zzshh...

Tiba-tiba angin kencang menghamburkan penglihatan mereka, Hayase yang berada disamping Rukia terjatuh ke tanah dan sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Perempuan mungil itu bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, reiatsu yang sedari tadi dia rasakan semakin besar dan kuat, bercampur dengan reishi.

Rukia tersandung oleh ranting pohon yang tadi ada didepannya, dia tidak mengerti mengapa bisa tersandung, padahal dia sudah jelas melihat ranting yang cukup tebal itu dan sudah melangkahinya dengan aman. Tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh itu kini berdiri dengan seimbang, Rukia mematung saat kakinya berpijak pada tanah dan melihat seseorang yang saat ini berada dihadapannya.

"Hisana _nee-san_?" gumam Rukia tidak percaya.

Hisana tersenyum lembut dihadapan Rukia, parasnya yang seratus persen mirip Rukia itu berdiri dengan kimono berwarna putih dengan aksen bunga sakura. Sayangnya warna mata itu tidak lagi violet seperti Rukia. Meskipun Rukia tidak mengingat wajah Hisana saat hidup, dirinya tetap tahu jika kakak nya itu mirip sepertinya. Rukia hampir merinding saat melihat pantulan diri sendiri –hampir sempurna- yang saat ini dihadapannya, yang membedakan mereka adalah tinggi Hisana yang lebih.

Rukia bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya. Hisana masih tersenyum lembut, dengan wajahnya yang sepucat salju. Bersamaan dengan angin kencang Hisana memeluk Rukia sesaat, perempuan mungil itu tidak merasakan apa yang terjadi beberapa detik lalu, pikirannya kosong. Bahkan saat ini Rukia menatap kosong dan kemudian Rukia tak sadarkan diri diiringi dengan Hisana yang telah menghilang.

 _Ichinomiya sebelah utara Karakura, selamatkan kami Rukia._

.

.

.

Seorang pria tua dengan tongkatnya berjalan kearah kuil yang berada didepannya, kakinya yang sudah keriput melangkah dengan pasti tanpa beban akibat usia tua. Mata violet itu menatap kuil yang dibangun oleh leluhurnya berabad-abad lalu. Pria itu masuk kedalam kuil dan membuka pintu yang berada di bawah latar.

 _Minamoto Iyanase_

Sebuah nama yang tertulis disebuah batu persegi empat yang tertempel pada dinding beserta dengan tulisan-tulisan Jepang lama. Pria tua itu mengambil sebuah bola kaca kecil berwarna violet pada bagian dalamnya –atau bisa disebut dengan _hogyoku-_ dia menaruhnya pada penyangga yang sudah tersediakan.

"bangkitlah wahai raja neraka"

.

.

Ichigo bangun dari tidurnya, dia bermimpi buruk akan kematian keluarga dan teman-temannya. Mata coklat karamel itu memandang langit yang gelap. Tidak ada bintang maupun bulan yang menerangi malam itu.

Ichigo turun dari kasur dan keluar dari kamar untuk mencari air dingin untuk menyegarkan dirinya.

Ngek ... agh!

Ichigo menginjak sesuatu yang berbunyi cukup unik –menurutnya. Sebuah boneka beruang yang memiliki sesuatu motif seperti bunga matahari yang mengelilingi wajah boneka itu. "sejak kapan Yuzu jadi menyukai boneka jelek seperti ini?" gumam Ichigo sambil mengangkat boneka itu dan membawanya ke dapur dan meletakan boneka itu diatas meja dapur.

Setelah meminum air dingin Ichigo merasa segar, pria dengan rambut berwarna orange itu duduk di ruang tengah yang sepi. Ayah dan adik-adiknya masih tertidur mengingat ini masih jam dua pagi.

Suasana sepi itu mengingatkan dirinya akan mimpi tadi, sebuah mimpi yang begitu buruk pikirnya. Dia berubah menjadi Shinigami dengan topeng mengerikan sedang bertarung dengan sesuatu yang kecil –tidak kecil, namun jika manusia dia termasuk kecil dan mungil- dan berwarna putih. Sosok kecil itu membunuh seluruh keluarga dan teman-temannya. Ichigo tidak habis pikir bagaimana dirinya bisa memipikan sesuatu yang terasa begitu nyata dan mengerikan.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian mata caramelnya memejam, kantuk yang kembali menderenya tidak dapat ditahan membuatnya jatuh tertidur di sofa.

 _Ichigo_

.

Bugh!

Ichigo terlonjak kaget saat sesuatu menimpah dirinya dengan sangat keras. "ayah! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" pekik Ichigo yang bangun dari tidurnya, dia kesal pasalnya hari ini dia tidak menghindar dari serangan ayahnya yang terkadang seperti orang idiot itu. "yo! Kau sudah bangun pangeran kecil ku?" ucap Isshin sambil memutar-mutar Ichigo dalam pelukan selamat paginya. Ichigo melempar Ishhin ke dinding dengan kesal. Persimpangan empat sudah berdenyut-denyut di dahi Ichigo.

"sayangg... Ichigo melemparkuu huhuhu" Ichigo meninggalkan ayahnya yang sudah mengadu pada potret ibunya yang terpajang besar di dinding.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan mengenakan baju, Ichigo turun ke bawah untuk segera berangkat menuju Karakura University.

" _Nii-san_ sarapannya sudah siap" ucap Karin dengan nada menyuruhnya seperti biasa. "aku akan sarapan di kampus saja" Ichigo sudah bersiap dengan sepatunya, Yuzu yang mendengar itu siap meluncurkan air matanya. Ichigo menghela napas pendek, dirinya cukup pusing dengan keluarganya yang memiliki bermacam-macam kepribadian yang menyebalkan –dirinya juga mungkin iya.

"baiklah-baiklah aku akan sarapan dirumah" Yuzu langsung tersenyum dan menyiapkan mangkuk dan setumpuk nasi untuk diberikan kepada kakaknya.

"makann yang banyak _nii-san_ " ucap Yuzu. Sedangkan Isshin menangis karena Yuzu tidak mengambilkan nasi seperti yang diberikan gadis itu pada sang kakak.

Pagi yang indah seperti biasa –tentunya- di kediaman Kurosaki.

"Aku pergi" ucap Ichigo setelah selesai dengan sarapannya. Pria dengan rambut orange itu berjalan dengan santai menuju kampusnya yang berada di pusat kota Karakura. Ichigo mengambil kesehatan untuk melanjutkan bisnis ayahanya. Dia tidak ingin menyianyiakan apa yang sudah dibangun sang ayah dengan susah payah.

Ichigo berjalan disepanjang trotoar jalan, sesekali pria berambut orange itu bersenandung kecil. Namun wajah tak bersahabat Ichigo selalu saja membuat mood orang menjadi jelek begitu juga beberapa pejalan kaki yang tidak sengaja melihat wajahnya. Pria dengan tinggi 181 sentimeter itu hanya berjalan tanpa peduli dengan sekitarnya.

"Kurosaki- _kun_ " Ichigo menoleh pada Inoe yang baru saja memanggilnya, perempuan dengan boobs yang bisa dibilang besar itu tersenyum manis. Ichigo sebagai pria dewasa tentu saja tidak memalingkan matanya dari milik Inoe. "Kurosaki- _kun_ " panggil Inoe lagi saat melihat Ichigo yang tidak menatap matanya.

"ah, _ohayou_ Inoe- _san_ "

" _ohayou_ Kurosaki- _kun_ " Inoe mengajak Ichigo untuk berjalan bersama karena tujuan mereka satu arah. "bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu Inoe _-san_?" tanya Ichigo. Inoe terlihat bersemangat hari ini –setiap hari sepertinya- "ahhh, karena libur musim panas banyak sekali anak-anak yang membeli di toko. Aku jadi senang melayani mereka"

"benarkah? Kau memang menyukai siapa saja ya Inoe- _san_ "

"tidak Kurosaki- _kun_ aku hanya senang anak kecil"

"tapi kau baik pada siapa pun" Inoe tersipu mendengar ucapan Ichigo, tak begitu lama mereka berjalan beriringan, dipersimpangan depan itu mereka harus berpisah arah.

"aku duluan ya Kurosaki- _kun_ , semoga harimu menyenangkan" Inoe melambaikan tangannya setelah itu berlari kecil meninggalkan Ichigo.

Setelah Inoe pergi Ichigo meneruskan jalannya menuju universitasnya. Meskipun ini libur musim panas, itu tidak berlaku bagi dirinya yang berstatus sebagai mahasiswa, mungkin minggu depan dirinya bisa menikmati waktu libur, Ishida seharusnya satu angkatan dengannya di fakultas kesehatan namun Ishida lebih pintar darinya sehingga tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk menyelesaikan study nya, belum lagi ayah Ishida yang memiliki salah satu rumah sakit di kota Karakura. "Ichigo"

Lagi. Merasa dirinya dipanggil oleh suara yang berbeda Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya. "Chad?"

"kau ingin kuliah Ichigo?" tanya Chad yang kemudian menghampiri Ichigo.

"tentu saja, jadwal libur ku bukan minggu ini"

"kalau begitu aku akan menunggu mu di pinggir sungai Karakura jam lima sore"

"ada apa?"

"..."

Sado sudah berjalan melewati Ichigo tanpa menjawab pertanyaan rambut orange tersebut, membuat Ichigo hanya menggidikan bahunya tidak peduli dan kembali melanjutkan tujuannya.

.

.

Rukia bangun dari ketidak sadarannya. Saat ini dirinya berada di kamarnya. "mimpi?" gumam Rukia sambil melihat tangannya.

"tapi kenapa terasa nyata sekali?" Rukia bangun dari tempatnya, lalu membuka pintu geser yang langsung memperlihatkan taman kecil indah yang berada di depan kamarnya. Dia mendapati beberapa penjaga yang berdiri dikedua sisi pintunya. 'tidak biasanya _nii-sama_ menempatkan penjaga di depan kamarku' inner wanita mungil itu dengan heran. Pelayan yang biasanya membantunya datang dengan membawa beberapa hidangan dan teh herbal untuknya.

"anda sudah lebih baik Rukia- _sama_?" ucap sang pelayang yang semakin membuat Rukia bingung, pasalnya dia tertidur dan terbangun dengan keadaan baik-baik saja –seingatnya. "aku baik-baik saja" ucap Rukia, sambil duduk didepan kamarnya dan melihat kolam ikan yang berada di depannya. "kenapa harus membawa hidangannya kesini? Apa _nii-sama_ tidak dirumah?"

Pelayan keluarga Kuchiki itu hanya diam, dirinya sendiri bingung dengan Rukia. Apa Kuchiki bungsu ini tidak mengingat yang dialaminya sebelum ini?

Rukia yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari pelayan keluarga Kuchiki itu hanya ikut mendiaminya saja dan memakan apa yang dibawakan oleh pelayan itu.

Setelah beberapa menit lamanya Rukia menghabiskan makanan itu dengan lahap, dia berpikir apa yang dilakukannya dirumah? Bukankah saat ini seharusnya dia berada di devisi 13?

!

Rukia baru tersadar bahwa hari ini dia ada pertemuan antar _taichou._ "Tanama- _san_ kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" ucap Rukia sambil berdiri dan bersiap dengan kimono hitamnya dan seragam putihnya. "ah, maaf Rukia- _sama_ , Byakuya- _sama_ tidak mengizinkan anda keluar dari rumah" Rukia hampir mendelik tidak percaya, ada apa dengan kakaknya itu?

"apa?" gumam Rukia.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Pelayan itu terdiam atas pertanyaan Rukia, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Rukia" Rukia mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh orang yang baru saja mereka bicarakan.

" _nii-sama_!" ucap Rukia yang kemudian menundukan kepalanya sopan, begitu juga dengan pelayan tadi.

"Tanama- _san_ kau bisa kembali ketempatmu dan kalian berdua juga" sebuah perintah yang tidak perlu diulang membuat pelayan dan dua pengawal itu pergi dari hadapan kedua Kuchiki tersebut.

Byakuya berjalan kearah Rukia dan duduk ditempat tadi yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh Rukia, Rukia yang melihat itu langsung duduk dibelakang Byakuya dengan formal. "tidak perlu seperti itu, kau hanya perlu duduk disampingku" ucap Byakuya tanpa menolehkan badanya menghadap Rukia. Rukia yang mengerti langsung mengikuti ucapan Byakuya.

"jadi, apa yang kau temui di hutan sebelah selatan Rokungai?" cap Byakuya langsung pada inti.

Selatan Rokungai?

Rukia terdiam mengingat-ingat kapan ia kesana.

Apa?

"itu bukan ... mimpi?"gumam Rukia dengan bola mata berwarna violet itu membesar sendu.

/To Be Continue /

Uwa uwa uwaa, apa ini?

Ku tidak tahu apa yang ku ketik T_T

Aku minta maaf atas typo atau bahasa yang mungkin kurang berkenan di hati kalian, atau cerita yang mungkin tidak bagus dimata kalian.

Tapi sebelumnya aku berterima kasih kepada kalian yang telah mau membaca fanfict tentang pasangan ini, meski mungkin belum ada tanda kebersamaan mereka berdua dan mungkin itu masih sangat jauh –atau mungki malahtidak ada? ._. . Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana bisa seoptimal mungkin untuk membuat cerita yang menarik dan tidak abal-abal untuk kalian.

Aku juga berterima kasih untuk yang sudah me-review, aku belum membacanya –atau mungkin memang tidak ada? T_T huhu,

Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku sangat berterima kasih kepada reader dan sider, karena ini merupakan fanfict pertamaku yang di publish disini.

Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya~

Tertanda IchiRuki.

Lampung, 2017


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : BLEACH by. Tite Kubo

Pairing :

Ichigo Kurosaki x Kuchiki Rukia

Genre :

Friendship, Angst, Romance, General. alur cepat

Rate : K+

By.

.

 _Tidak akan ada yang tahu takdir itu seperti apa, dimana, siapa, bagaimana, dan mengapa, semua berjalan begitu saja tanpa diketahui. Tidak ada yang membedakan antara manusia ataupun Shinigami, hanya kemampuan dan usialah yang membuat mereka berbeda._

.

.

Siang itu tidak ada yang aneh di kota Karakura, hanya matahari yang sudah berada diatas kepala memancarkan sinar musim panasnya yang menyengat kulit. Musim panas akan segera berakhir satu pekan lagi, meskipun begitu belum banyak daun yang berguguran untuk memasuki musim gugur, hanya sesekali hujan yang membasahi kota Karakura.

Ishida Uryu, berjalan santai disepanjang trotoar, sudah hampir dua minggu lalu dia merasakan rasa yang aneh sampai saat ini, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi hanya saja tubuhnya sedikit bereaksi saat melihat hollow dan beberapa reiatsu yang tidak dia ketahui. Sejak perang di Soul Society, banyak kekuatanya yang menghilang. Mungkin karena yhwack mati membuat sebagian kekuatannya juga ikut mati dan menghilang.

Ishida berhenti saat melihat ada sebuah _torii_ berbentuk _shinmei_ yang berada disampingnya, dirinya tidak ingat jika ada sebuah kuil di sana, _torii_ itu menghubungkan pada sebuah kuil kecil yang berada diatas sana. Ishida berjalan masuk kearah kuil tersebut, pada tangga terakhir seorang pria tua dengan tongkatnya berjalan kearah bawah.

Kuil Taka Jingu

Nama itu tertulis diatas papan yang menempel pada bagian atas kuil. Tulisan itu hampir tidak terlihat karena sudah usang.

Ishida tidak peduli dengan papan nama itu, kakinya menuntun untuk berjalan hingga sampai didepan sebuah pelataran tempat berdoa. Ditempat itu Ishida hanya berdiri, perasaannya kembali merasa aneh dan tidak tenang.

"apa karena aku jarang berdoa?" Ishida bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Ishida berjalan mengelilingi kuil, setelah merasa cukup untuk melihat-lihat beberapa menit kemudian Ishida pergi dari sana. Karena dirinya berniat untuk pulang dan beristirahat.

.

.

Rumah besar itu dalam keadaan sepi, tidak ada tanda manusia satupun. Ishida menghela napasnya panjang dan berjalan ke kamarnya yang berada di samping ruang baca. Tubuh kurusnya itu ia rebahkan diatas ranjang, kacamatanya sudah dia letakan diatas meja nakas yan berada disamping tempat tidur. Ishida memandang langit-langit kamarnya tanpa memikirkan apapun, sesekali dia melihat kearah poto yang bergambarkan dirinya dan sang kakek. Matanya yang sipit itu kini tertutup dan kemudian tidur dalam keheningan siang di musim panas.

 _Uryu.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Seorang perempuan dengan tubuh kecilnya berjalan didepan Kuil, langkahnya yang ringan kini terhenti dibelakang pelataran doa, tidak ada yang tahu untuk apa dia disana. Tak berapa lama seorang pria tua dengan tongkat sudah berada disamping perempuan itu yang sebelumnya seperti akan pingsan.

'apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan?' gumam Ishida, pasalnya jarak antara kedua orang itu dengan Ishida cukup jauh. Ishida ingin mendekat tapi sepertinya pria tua bertongkat itu sudah menyadari kehadirannya. Namun sang perempuan sepertinya tidak tahu sama sekali, meskipun begitu sang pria tua berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu yang berada didekat pelataran.

Sebuah guci keramik kecil yang diberikannya pada sang perempuan. Tak lama kemudian sang perempuan turun kesebuah pintu yang memang sudah sedari tadi terbuka sejak Ishida memutuskan untuk mendekat. Perempuan kecil itu masuk dengan sebuah senter kecil yang diberikan sang pria tua, merasa sang pria tua melihat pada Ishida, membuat dirinya sedikit bergidik. Dia mengenali mata violet itu, namun bukan wajah itu yang dia tahu. Tidak banyak manusia yang memiliki mata violet kelam seperti milik Rukia, namun pria tua itu memiliki persis yang dimiliki Rukia.

Tak mau berlama disana, Ishida mengikuti sang perempuan kecil tadi masuk kedalam sebuah runganan gelap dan pengap. Ishida merasa bahwa perempuan itu tidak menyadarinya sama sekali, terlihat dari ketenanagan sang perempuan yang masih terus berjalan dan kini sudah menapat lantai dan mencari sakelar lampu –sepertinya.

Ishida juga ikut turun setelah merasa kakinya memijak pada lantai, lampu dengan pencahayaan temaram itu membuat penglihatannya sedikit terganggu. Sang perempuan yang sedari tadi wajahnya sama sekali belum terlihat dimata Ishida itu kini mematung didepan.

Sebuah batu persegi empat yang cukup besar tertempel di dinding dengan tulisan _Minamoto Iyanase_ dan beberapa aksara kanji lama yang bahkan tidak dia mengerti. Perempuan kecil itu masih berdiri dengan guci kecil yang sudah pecah disamping kakinya, kedua tangannya yang mungil menutup kedua telingannya seolah mendengar sesuatu yang tidak ingin didengarnya. Tak berapa lama, tubuh itu terjatuh kebawah sambil berteriak kesakitan.

Ishida bingung harus berbuat apa, meski pada akhirnya dia berlari kearah sang perempuan dan mencoba untuk menggapai tubuh itu, namun tangannya seolah hanya bayangan yang hanya lewat begitu saja. Ishida cukup terkejut dengan kejadia tadi karena tangannya yang tembus dan melewati tubuh perempuan itu.

Sang perempuan itu berteriak kencang kesakitan, tubuhnya sudah tertidur meringkuk seperti bayi dengan kedua tangan yang masih memegangi telinganya. Ishida bangun dan mencoba melihat wajah perempuan itu.

Ishida hampir tersedak dengan salivanya sendiri saat melihat wajah itu.

"RUKIA!"

Bukan suara Ishida yang berteriak mengutarakan isi pikirannya, melainkan sosok tinggi menjulang yang entah dari mana dia tahu tempat ini. Rambut orange nya yang memancar terang diantara kegelapan membuatnya terlihat mencolok.

"Kurosaki?" ucap Ishida, namun sama seperti Rukia, tubuh Ishida seolah tembus begitu saja saat Ichigo berjalan dan menembus tubuhnya.

'apa aku sudah mati?' inner Ishida bingung, namun dia mengingat dengan jelas bahwa beberapa waktu lalu ia tertidur dikamarnya setelah mendapat waktu istirahat.

Benar! Dia bermimpi?!

Ishida sedikit mundur dari tempatnya, melihat Ichigo yang sudah membawa pergi Rukia dari ruangan itu. Tak berapa lama suara pria tua tadi terdengar di telinga Ishida.

 _Benar, kau bermimpi nak. Mimpi yang akan menjadi kenyataan._

 _Mimpi yang akan membuat dunia ini hancur, lalu kau akan mati. Ketahuilah nak, bahwa perempuan tadi-lah yang akan membuat alam ini menjadi hitam, kegelapan yang seharusnya sudah terjadi berabad-abad lalu._

 _Salahkan dia yang telah membuat kalian seperti ini. Dan salahkan diri kalian yang telah terlahir diabad ini._

"siapa kau?!" Teriak Ishida kesal, dia benci dengan suara seperti itu. Setelah beberapa menit tak ada jawaban, Ishida kembali keatas. Matanya yang sipit kini terbalak lebar karena dari atas sana kobaran api melahap kota Karakura. Tidak! Bukan hanya api, melainkan es juga yang menjadi satu. Dirinya melihat Ichigo yang terbatuk didepan Kuil, bentuk hollow dan shinigaminya sudah menjadi satu pada diri Ichigo, tapi diatas sana dengan seluruh tubuh yang sudah seputih es dan baju sehitam kelam serta sorot mata yang tenang membuat Rukia seperti malaikat-kematian.

"Ishida!" merasa namanya dipanggil, Ishida melihat kearah Ichigo namun bukan dirinya yang saat ini dipanggil Ichigo, melainkan dirinya dalam mimpi itu yang sudah tertusuk oleh katana dan tidak sadarkan diri bersama Inoue dan Sado.

Ishida merasa jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang, kepalanya pusing dan pengelihatannya sudah tidak jelas.

 _Sudah cukup, sampai sini saja nak._

.

.

Ishida terbangun dengan keringat yang menempel banyak, jantungnya terpompa dengan cepat. Dia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar kilas balik mimpi itu membuat dirinya bergidik ngeri, Ishida mengambil kacamatanya lalu beranjak dari ranjang miliknya menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya.

Dicermin itu Ishida membayangkan tubuhnya yang bersimbah darah dengan katana yang masih tertancap dipunggungnya.

"Uryu"

Ishida mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang dari luar sana, suara yang sangat dibencinya namun tetap disayanginya. Setelah cukup membasuh wajahnya dengan air Ishida beranjak dari tempatnya untuk segera menuju ruang tengah.

Setelah berada diruang tengah Ishida tidak merasakan kehadiran ayahnya, namun dirinya menuju sofa untuk menonton televisi yang ukurannya lebih besar dari miliknya yang berada dikamar.

Ishida merasa aneh dengan keadaan sunyi ini, meskipun rumahnya sering seperti ini tapi tidak biasanya kesunyian ini begitu mencengkam. Suara tv pun seolah hanya angin lalu. "Ryuken" ucap Ishida yang sedikit mulai jengah, dirinya menuju meja makan yang terhubung dengan dapur, dirinya mendapati surat yang terletak diatas meja.

 _Dear Ishida Uryu,_

 _Hai nak._

 _Aku meminjam ayahmu._

 _T.I_

Surat singkat itu membuat Ishida geram, "Kau tidak usah bercanda Ryuken" pekik Ishida kesal, ayahnya memang suka seenaknya saja, dan ini bercanda yang tidak lucu mengingat dirinya baru saja bermimpi buruk.

Tak ada jawaban dari sang ayah, Ishida menelpon ke rumah sakit. "apa Ryuken disana?"

"Tidak ada, Ishida _sensei_ sudah pulang hampir satu jam yang lalu" mendengar jawaban itu Ishida menghubungi nomor sang ayah, yang bahkan tak pernah ditelponnya itu.

Drrtt.. drrtt...

Ishida menoleh kearah dapur. "Sial"

.

 ** _~Black Sun and White Moon~_**

.

Rukia berdiri setelah kakinya cukup pegal duduk diatas tatami, hari sudah malam saat dirinya menyelesaikan ceritanya pada Byakuya, hari ini cukup panjang untuk dilaluinya.

"Rukia" Byakuya memanggil Rukia yang hendak masuk ke kamarnya, " _Nii-sama_ " Rukia menundukan kepalanya sedikit, berbicara dengan Byakuya selalu membuatnya segan sebagai adik.

"ke Karakura-lah" ucap Byakuya, Rukia terdiam bingung.

"Ke Karakura-lah, kau penasaran dengan maksud Hissana bukan?" Rukia menggigit bibirnya ragu, "aku akan menyuruh Renji untuk mengawasimu" setelah mengutarakan ucapannya Byakuya pergi dari hadapan Rukia.

Perempuan kecil itu masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamarnya, langit malam Soul Society saat ini cukup terang karena bulan yang dalam bentuk sempurnanya, _white moon_. Rukia menghela napas panjang lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian, dia berniat untuk mencari kuil yang dimaksud oleh Hissana. Meskipun dirinya atau Byakuya belum mengerti maksud dari semua ini namun itu tidak menyurutkan seorang keluarga bangsawan untuk hanya diam saja.

Setelah menggunakan hakama hitamnya, Rukia berjalan menuju ruang tengah yang sebelumnya digunakan olehnya dan Byakuya untuk berbicara. Disana Byakuya sudah menunggunya, tinggal menunggu Renji.

"Rukia kemarilah" Rukia berjalan mendekati Byakuya, tangannya menggunakan sarung tangan putih yang sama seperti Byakuya kenakan –tanda kebangsawanan Kuchiki, membuat dirinya terlihat bercahaya dan menawan. Byakuya menatap Rukia dalam membuat Rukia menjadi kikuk.

"Renji akan menyusulmu, kau akan pergi dengan Senkaimon milik keluarga Kuchiki" ucap Byakuya lalu membuka senkaimon yang ternyata berada diruang tengah kediaman Kuchiki. Rukia masuk kedalamnya dan meninggalkan Byakuya yang berdiri didepan Senkaimon –menunggu sampai Rukia menghilang.

"Heee? Mudah sekali membohongi gadis kecil itu?" wujud yang sebelumnya Byakuya itu kini berubah menjadi pria dengan mata merah seperti kucing dengan rambut hitam sekelam malam. "ada gunanya si bocah nakal itu memasang pelindung agar reishi tidak terdeteksi. Ah tapi sayang sekali ya seperti senjata untuk tuanya sendiri" Pria itu tertawa lalu menghilang bersama kabut hitam yang mengelilingi ruang tengah keluarga Kuchiki.

.

.

.

Keadaan diluar kediaman Kuchiki cukup sulit, Soul Society saat ini tengah bertarung dengan _hollow_ dan _menos grande_ yang entah datang dari mana, hanya satu yang menjadi masalah mereka yaitu senkaimon yang menghubung pada Hueco Mundo terbuka lebar.

Beberapa Shinigami berlari dan bertarung melawan _hollow_ , sedangkan para _taichou_ melawan _menos grande,_ Renji yang berada dideretan devisi 6 ikut menyerang. Byakuya belum kembali setelah mengamankan Rukia sore tadi. "Renji" Ikkaku dan Yumichika berhenti tepat dibelakang Renji yang sedang mengatur formasi untuk menyerang. "ada apa?" tanya Renji kencang, dengan teriakan begitu banyak dari anggotanya membuat suaranya sedikit tertelan.

"kita dipanggil oleh Kyouraku _taichou_ "

"Kita?"

"seluruh _taichou_ dan _fukutaichou_ " mengerti maksud Ikkaku dan Yumichika, Renji bergegas pergi.

"kenapa harus sekarang? Bukankah para _hollow_ dan _mendos grande_ masih banyak?" Ikkaku mendecih, "hei heii, kau tidak lihat? Semua _hollow_ dan _mendos grande_ itu satu persatu menghilang sendiri tanpa kau bunuh?" Renji melihat keseluruh penjuru Soul Society, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Ikkaku, tapi hanya satu yang dipikirkan Renji. 'kenapa?'

Saat didepan pintu devisi 1 Ikkaku, Yumichika beserta Renji bertemu dengan Byakuya dan Kenpachi yang bahkan terlihat akur-akur saja.

'ada angin apa?' inner ketiganya sedikit horror.

.

.

Saat ini para _taichou_ berdiri berjajar didepan sang pemimpin, sedangkan _fukutaichou_ menunggu diruangan yang biasanya mereka tempati saat sedang ada pertemuan. "bagaimana keadaan Rukia? Kuchiki _taichou_ " tanya Kyouraku.

"dia baik-baik saja dan sekarang sedang beristirahat"

"kenapa dia harus beristirahat disaat kita sedang melawan _hollow_ dan _menos grande_ , dia bahkan seorang _taichou_ " Soi Fon berdecak sedikit kesal, Rukia masih baru sebagai _taichou_ , seharusnya dia memberikan contoh yang baik pada anggotanya. Itulah yang dipikirkan Soi Fon.

" _are_ , _are_. Bisa kita mulai saja pertemuan ini?" ucap Shinji Hirako.

Kyouraku berdeham sedikit membuat Nanao membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "aku mengumpulkan kalian disini karena aku mendapat berita baru dari Kurotsuji _taichou_ "

"bacakan saja Nanao"

"dilaporan ini tertulis bahwa adanya reiatsu dari iblis yang saat ini mengerubungi kota Karakura. Selain Iblis ada juga... malaikat"

"?!"

Seluruh kapten yang berada disana hampir tersedak oleh saliva sendiri, Byakuya yang terlihat biasa saja dengan sikapnya yang tenang menandakan kebijaksanaan sebagai seorang kapten memang patut dicoba. Kenpachi tersenyum sumringah, Iblis dan Malaiklat merupakat dua dari tiga kedudukan yang berada diatas shinigami, meski keduanya jarang terdengar.

"apa kita bisa ke Karakura sekarang?" Kenpachi terlihat senang dengan pesan yang disampaikan Nanao, membuat Kyoraku pusing sendiri mendengarnya. "tunggulah perintah dariku Kenpachi"

"cih"

"jadi aku akan benar-benar menandakan keadaan siaga tingkat A, pertarungan ini pernah terjadi saat aku kecil"

Para _taichou_ yang berada diruangan itu terdiam, mereka memang belum pernah mendengar pertarungan antara iblis dan malaikat, bagaimanapun juga Kyouraku satu-satunya Shinigami yang tertua disini –berhubung Ukitake, Unohana dan Genryuusai _taichou_ sudah tidak ada.

"apa yang akan terjadi jika kita tidak ikut turun?" Hitsugaya Toushiro bertanya dengan nadanya yang seeprti biasa. Kyouraku yang mendapat pertanyaan itu langsung berubah suram. "kehancuran dunia, lebih mengerikan dari Aizen ataupun Yhwack"

"lalu apa yang membuat mereka bertarung?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi.

"kedudukan, kekuatan, dan kekuasaan"

.

 ** _~Black Sun and White Moon~_**

.

Setelah beberapa waktu yang lalu keluar dari Senkaimon Rukia berjalan menuju tempat yang diberitahukan oleh Hisana. Sejak menginjakan kaki di Karakura jantungnya terpompa dengan cepat merasakan reiatsu yang tak dikenalnya namun begitu familiar ditubuhnya. "uh" Rukia mengaduh kesakitan, napasnya jadi begitu berat.

"hai kecil" Rukia beriri dengan tegang, matanya mencari objek yang memanggilnya. "siapa disana?!" teriak Rukia. "uh, kau seram sekali sih. Padahal dulu kau begitu imut" suara itu tertawa geli, hembusan angin malam yang menusuk kulit tak terpengaruh oleh Rukia. "jangan bercanda, keluar lah!"

" _aree_ Rukia kecilku seram sekali" Rukia tersentak dengan suara yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang tubuhnya. "Rukia!" mendengar namanya dipanggil Rukia tersadar dari terkejutnya. Seseorang itu kini bersembunyi didalam kegelapan.

"Ichi..go?" gumam Rukia bingung. Bagaimana Ichigo dapat melihatnya? Padahal dirinya tidak memakai gigai. "Rukia kaut tidak apa?" Ichigo memegang wajah Rukia dengan kedua tangannya, perasaan khawatir terpencar dalam mata coklat karamel itu.

"Ichigo, bagaimana bisa kau?"

"Kon, mengingatkanku Rukia. Aku dapat melihatmu lagi" mata Rukia berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan Ichigo, pasalnya Kyouraku benar-benar menghapus habus ingata Ichigo, bahkan tentang mereka.

"romantis sekali" suara yang bearsal dari kegelapan malam itu berbicara lagi, seolah menghancurkan moment yang tercipta antara manusia dan shinigami tersebut. "keluarlah!" pekik Ichigo, Rukia berdiri disamping Ichigo dengan _Sode no Shirayuki_ yang sudah dalam bentuk Shikai.

"ahh aku takut. Rukia aku bahkan masih merindukan aroma tubuh mu. Mungkin lain kali saja kita bermain lagi" Rukia bergidik mendengar ucapan itu, dirinya bahkan tidak mengenal suara maupun reiatsunya. Bagaimana bisa dia berbicara tentang aroma?

"sampai jumpa" bersamaan dengan suara itu angin menghembus dengan kencang, meninggalkan kedua makhluk itu.

Ichigo memeluk Rukia sedikit kencang, "kau tidak apa?" merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh Ichigo membuat diri Rukia menjadi rileks. Melupakan ucapan yang begitu vulgar dari makhluk tadi.

"tidak apa. Terimakasih Ichigo" keduanya berpelukan hangat dibawah sinar bulan.

.

 _"benar, seperti itulah. Kepalsuan yang akan membuatmu semakin terjatuh dalam kegelapan, termakan oleh ketulusan hatimu. Rukia, sebentar lagi, tunggulah._

 _Kami akan menjemputmu._

 _Dalam kegelapan mencengkam diantara kehitaman matahari dan putihnya bulan._

 _Tebuslah dosa yang bahkan bukan dirimu perbuat._

 _Jiwamu, milik kami"_

 _._

 ** _~Black Sun and White Moon~_**

 _._

Isshin menjatuhkan piring keramik yang dipegangnya. Membuat keributan ditengah malam di kediaman Kurosaki. "perasaan apa ini?" gumam Isshin tanpa membereskan pecahan piring keramik itu lalu bergegas melihat keadaan Karin dan Yuzu. Mereka berdua tertidur dengan damai, setelah merasa aman Isshin menuju kamar Ichigo.

Isshin menghela napas pendek, dia bersyukur bahwa anak-anaknya masih dalam keadaan aman. Namun perasaanya masih tidak enak dia berniat untuk ke toko Urahara.

Namun sebelum pergi dari kamar Ichigo seseorang datang, berhenti di jendela Ichigo. "yo, _taichou_ " Isshin hampir tersedak saat melihat dada yang menyembul dari jendela, kelakuan Rangiku yang tidak pernah berubah.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Isshin, namun sebelum dijawab seseorang lagi muncul dengan versi yang lebih pendek. "Toushiro?" Isshin hampir membuka suara lagi namun ada seorang –lagi- yang muncul dengan pakaian quincy nya.

"Ishida Uryu?"

"sebaiknya kita tidak bicara disini paman" ucap Ishida sambil melirik Ichigo yang masih terlelap. Mengerti dengan maksud Ishida ketiga lainnya segera pergi ke toko Urahara yang menjadi tempat yang bagus untuk membicarakan hal yang tak lumrah.

Setelah sampai keempatnya sampai di toko Urahara mereka disambut hangat dengan Urahara Kisuke, meskipun tengah malam namun tak ada salahnya membukakan pintu disaat keadaan darurat.

"jadi, apa yang membuat kalian berkumpul di rumah ku?" tanya Urahara. Sejak pristiwa yhwack dia tak pernah menampakan hidungnya lagi di Soul Society.

"Soul Society dalam keadan siaga A" ucap Toushiro singkat, membuat Isshin dan Urahara cukup terkejut. Sudah lama sekali sejak ditetapkannya siaga A di Soul Society.

"apa yang terjadi" tanya Isshin, "reiatsu para iblis dan malaikat sedang mengepung di kota Karakura"

Isshin terkejut mendengar itu, pantas saja perasaannya tidak enak sejak dia pulang dari dinas luar kota. "pantas saja istriku tiba-tiba saja demam, kucing bangsawan bahkan membenci aura iblis"

"istri?" tanya Isshin dan Rangiku bingung, Urahara menutup mulutnya dengan kipas yang biasa dibawa-bawanya itu.

"kau menikah?"

"dengan siapa?"

Pertanyaan berturut dari Isshin dan Rangiku membuat sedikit keributan ditengah malam, "Yoruichi" ucap Ishida tepat sebelum seorang anak kecil dengan rambut seperti Urahara dan kulit coklat seperti Yourichi. "yapp, anda mendapat hadiah tuan Ishida" ucap Urahara tertawa.

"ayah, kenapa berisik sekali?" gadis kecil berumur 4 tahun itu duduk dipangkuan sang ayah. " _gomen gomen_ Ichi, apa ibumu masih tidur?" Ichisuke –anak Urahara- mengangguk bahwa sang ibu masih tidur.

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah gadis kecil itu tertidur dalam pangkuan sang ayah. "bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan apa tujuan kalian datang kesini?"

Urahara menatap Ishida dengan tanda tanya, pasalnya hanya Ishida satu-satunya manusia disini –selain shinigami- Isshin juga berpikir demikian.

"Ryuken meghilang" cuap Ishida, mengerti dengan tatapan para orang tua itu. "dan kami menemukannya sedang berjalan disekitar rumah sakit" sambung Rangiku menambahkan ucapan Ishida meski tidak nyambung.

"Ryuken? Menghilang? Ayahmu sudah terlalu tua untuk diculik nak" ucap Isshin hampir tertawa, Urahara melihat wajah Ishida yang sedikit mengeras, sepertinya memang benar apa yang dikatakan Ishida –meski kenyataannya dia juga ingin tertawa seperti Isshin.

Ishida menyerahkan surat yang tadi ditemukannya diatas meja. Urahara membaca surat itu lalu tubuhnya menegang, dirinya tahu dengan jejak reiatsu pada tulisan tersebut.

"hoo... mungkin ini akan menyenangkan?" keempatnya saling memandang bingung dengan ucapan Urahara. "sebentar lagi akan ada perang besar-besaran eh?" Urahara mengelus rambut anaknya lembut.

"kenapa? Kau tahu Ryuken dibawa makhluk apa?" Ishida bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit menyebalkan untuk didengar para orang tua.

Urahara berdiri dan mengangkat anaknya untuk pindah, tak berapa lama Urahara membawa sesuatu yang berada ditangannya –kaca berbentuk tabung. "kemarikan surat itu Ishida" Ishida memberikan surat yang berada diatas meja kepada Urahara, lalu pria mantan devisi 12 itu memasukannya kedalam tabung. Tak berapa lama tabung itu bereaksi, memunculkan sebuah reaitsu berwarna putih terang.

"kalian lihat? Itu reaitsu yang hanya dimiliki malaikat" Ishida dan yang lainnya melihat dalam diam, mereka tidak mengerti. Reiatsu yang selama ini dimiliki mereka juga berwarna putih hanya saja tidak seterang itu. "kau pernah bertemu malaikat?" tanya Hitsugaya. "tentu saja, untuk apa memiliki orang tua separuh malaikat tapi tidak menelitinya?" keempatnya memberikan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda mendengar penuturan Urahara yang saat ini sedang tertawa –meski tidak lucu.

"kau? Setengah malaikat?" tanya Isshin bodoh. "tidak, tidak. Aku hanya seperempatnya saja"

"lalu kau pernah bertemu iblis juga?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi, "tidak mungkin. Belum ada Shinigami yang bertemu Iblis secara langsung, Shinigami hanya sering bertemu dengan malaikat itupun sekarang mungkin sudah tidak pernah lagi"

"berhubung sepertinya sebentar lagi akan terjadi sesuatu, mungkin aku akan menyuruh Tessai-san untuk cepat datang kesini" Urahara mengambil alat 'penghubung'nya. Rangiku yang sedari tadi diam terlihat gusar, "Shiro- _chan,_ apa kau merasakan reiatsu Rukia?"

Hitsugaya menoleh pada Rangiku yang memasang wajah aneh, dirinya memang merasakan reiatsu dari adik Kuchiki Byakuya namun itu tak begitu kentara. Tak jauh dari mereka Ishida yang mendengar nama Rukia disebut dirinya jadi teringat mimpi buruk yang dialaminya sore tadi.

Tak ada percakapan berarti dari mereka sejak pertanyaan terakhir Rangiku, Urahara sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri, Ishida dan Hitsugaya hanya diam berpikir sedangkan Rangiku dan Isshin hanya berbicara tidak penting. "sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang" Ishida berdiri untuk pamit, berpikir di tempat yang cukup ribut –percakapan Isshin dan Rangiku yang berisik- tak akan membuahkan hasil pikir Ishida. Hitsugaya yang tadi disampingnya hanya mempersilahkan saja begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"bagaimana dengan reiatsu iblis?" Hitsugaya bertanya membuat percakapan tidak penting antara Isshin dan Rangiku terputus, Urahara yang sedari tadi entah berbuat apa kini dirinya menoleh ke arah _taichou_ devisi 10 tersebut. "iblis ya? Hmm... kupikir reiatsu mereka berwarna hitam"

"aku tidak pernah tahu tentang mereka, bahkan informan ku saja tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi jika kuingat, beberapa abad yang lalu manusia menggunakan iblis untuk kepentingan mereka yang tidak baik" sambung Urahara, ketiga shinigami yang berada didepannya itu hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Saat ini waktu menunjukan pukul tiga lewat duapuluh menit, membuat Isshin berniat untuk pulang sebelum putrinya bangun dan menyadari dirinya tidak ada dirumah.

.

 _~Black Sun and White Moon~_

.

Renji bershunpo menuju devisi 6 bersama Byakuya, setelah mendapat perintah dari pemimpin _taichou_ mereka semua berpencar menuju misi masing-masing. Untuk saat ini yang pergi ke Karakura hanya Hitsugaya Toushiro, Matsumoto Rangiku, Madarame Ikkaku, dan Ayasegawa Yumichika selain itu mereka berjaga di devisinya masing-masing –meski itu membuat Zaraki Kenpachi mengatakan sumpah serpah terhadap Kyouraku.

Setelah sampai di devisi 6, Byakuya berjalan duluan menuju ruangannya. "Renji, kau berjaga saja di devisi 13. Saat ini Rukia perlu di awasi karena kejadian siang tadi" Renji mengangguk mengerti lalu berniat pergi dari hadapan Byakuya jika saja seorang pelayan yang begitu dikenalnya tidak berlari begitu tergesa menuju ruangan Byakuya. "Byakuya- _sama_! Rukia- _sama_! Rukia- _sama_ menghilang!"

Mendengar itu Byakuya yang sebelumnya sempat duduk di tempatnya kembali berdiri dengan wajah terkejut –satu ekspresi yang jarang sekali terlihat. "apa yang kau maksud Tanama- _san_?" sang pelayan mengambil napas panjang lalu menceritakan kejadian yang dia alamai tentang menghilangnya Rukia.

"bagaimana bisa kalian kehilangan Rukia? Aku bahkan sudah membuat penghalang dan banyak penjaga untuk menjaga Rukia" Byakuya hampir membentak sang pelayan –satu lagi sikap Byakuya yang hampir tidak pernah terjadi. Renji yang masih berdiri didekat ruangan itu mengepalkan tangannya erat lalu bershunpo cepat hingga menghilang dari devisi 6.

 _'apa lagi yang akan menimpamu Rukia?'_

 _/ To Be Continue /_

Haloo, maaf telat publis hohho /

Aku udah usahain untuk tambah word nya, kupikir ini jadi chapter yang aneh kurasa. Aku tidak membaca ulang lagi bagaimana cerita yang kubuat ini. Jika ada kesalahan mohon dimaafkan / yang menunggu moment Ichiruki sabar yaa~ mungkin masih jauh hohhoho

Rukichigo : terimakasih sudah membaca - iyaa, aku juga ngga seberapa ngerti dengan apa yang aku ketik '-' semoga cerita ini tidak jadi cerita yang aneh dipertengahannya xixi...

Haruna Aoi : terimakasih sudah membaca - aku sudah menambahkan wordnya yaa, meski tidak panjang khekhe~ mungkin Hisana akan jadi kuncinya _,_ sepertinya yaa. Tunggu saja kelanjutannya 3

Shoso : terimakasih shoso-san sudah memberi masukan dan perbaikan '-' aku lupa jika Inoue ada huruf 'u' nya. Aku juga akan usahakan untuk membuat jarak untuk setiap pergantian scene agar kalian tidak bingung saat membacanya ^^/

Eonnichee835 : terimakasih sudah me-review cerita ini, terimakasih juga untuk dukungannya khekhe~ xD

See you~ /

Lampung, 12 Januari 2017


End file.
